Snake Love
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: First OS of the Snake trilogy. Love usually can't be explain, especially between a snake and its Master... Yet, Voldemort and Nagini have a pretty nice way to tell us their story, their LOVE story. Explicit. Crazy. Don't shoot, I'm just the messenger.


A/R : Don't know where that come from. Sorry for that piece of... work. Hope I won't go crazy after I'll post it, I'm probably already there. Gift for you, my Bouya darling (don't kill me).

* * *

**Snake Love**

When I first set my eyes on _her,_ in a dark forest of Albania, I wasn't at my best. I was as low as a man can be. Lower, even. I was nothing and yet, _she_ saw **me**, _she_ got interested in **me**. And I, who had never been fascinated with beauty, was completely stunned by her vision. I knew from the start, even before we bounded, that she was a pretty lady. She wasn't as tall as she was going to be later on, but she was beautiful. Of course she was beautiful. But she was so much more than that. She was clever. She was funny. But more importantly, she spoke my language. Not only the Parseltongue... but the one that matters. She understood my desire to kill, my lust for blood and my need to survive at all cost. She was me in so many ways. And yet, she was different. She was perfect.

In the beginning, I didn't really understand our special connexion - I was still a snake myself - we were just sharing our thoughts in a way I had never experienced. I had never met a person like her and even if I had always connected more easily with serpents than any other human beings, _she_ was different.

She wasn't just someone, another one, I could dominate. She was my other half. She was my equal. And yet, she was the first who willingly called me 'Master'. Then, she gave me the best gift someone could offer me. She asked me to christen her and I knew how much her specie despised people who tried to put a name on them, the sacred race. But she gave me her trust. Nobody had ever done that for me. Even my followers who once begged on their knees only did it to shine in my power. I had coerced them with my ruthlessness - no, I wasn't foolish to think they adored me. I was perfectly aware of that fact, which made what she did for me so special. She chose to serve me. She bent in front of me, waiting the name I was going to give her. From my childhood, I had always accorded a great deal of importance to names, which explained my need of rebirth and so I took my decision very carefully... Well, it wasn't really a decision. I just had to look into her beautiful yellow eyes with my own at that time. I just had to touch her smooth skin with a stroke of my head and then I knew.

From then on, she was my Nagini. She wasn't just a snake. She wasn't just MY snake. She was my _companion_ and the bond we had shared from the moment we met only increased as she raised her neck to look into my eyes making me understand she was pleased with the name I had given her.

...

When I first saw **him** in the land of my ancestors, he was weak. So weak he didn't even have a body of his own. He was forced to use the bodies of many creatures of my kind. He was just a shadow of the man he once had been and to survive, he needed to possess animals, mainly snakes, to be fed, to be nurtured. He had to hand his existence over the life of others, something just a few could have done. That's what I saw in him, that instinct of survival he shared with me, with the members of my family. He was different from others. He wasn't a normal human being. He didn't want to use us, like humans usually do. He liked snakes and was happy to live among them even if to do so he had to let go of his humanity.

He had been alone for a very long time, he wasn't really talking to the snakes he was possessing anymore but, when **he** saw _me_, he felt the same pull than me. In a strange way, our spirits were connected and we didn't even have to talk to know what we were thinking. We weren't bonded yet but it was close enough. Close enough for me to know I wanted him as my Master.

I chose him and he chose me. He called me Nagini and then he possessed me.

Having him in my body, near my spirit was something spectacular. The attraction I had felt toward him wasn't just physical - it wasn't even really physical since he had had a body I could only describe as familiar to me. Our link was... spiritual and the first sparks of communion we had felt when our eyes first crossed each other, only increased and we started sharing our thoughts, completely. Not only the present ones but also the past ones. I gave him my memories and he told me everything that had happened to him, from the moment he was born to the time he had been defeated by a little baby - I immediately started to hate that human being who had dared going against my Master. But from then on, I knew why he had caught my attention. It wasn't his smell the way it would have been in any other occasion with potential companion, no, it was his desire to survive despite all the bad things that had happened to him. His desire of immortality struck a chord in me. I shared that desire in a way the members of my kind didn't.

I didn't just want to hunt, kill, feed and procreate... No, I was destined for greater things. The way he was. Maybe it was the magic I had in me that made me different from others, the way his birth had made him different of his kind. I had mind, before I met him, not to find the perfect companion. But he was there now. And he was perfect for me.

We spent a long time together and get to know every part of each other until one day - months later, as my Master told me - a human being crossed our path. A weak and silly man so different from the great lord my Master had been, still was. But he had no other choice than possessing him. It was his only chance. _**Our**_ only chance.

I hated the man's smell. I hated losing the feeling of my Master in me. I hated the way that the man's mouth was forming the words of my Master. It wasn't the way it should have been but I accommodated with it because my Master said it would be only temporary and it was the first step before we could finally meet in person. I believed him and I was right to do so.

In August 1991, I know the date because that man, Quirrell, was obsessed with dates - such an idiotic man - finally, the second step of my Master's transformation began. Because his servant hadn't succeeded to bring him the Philosopher's stone he needed to live again, after years of sharing the spirit of a man who thought he could control a Dark Lord, my companion had mastered enough power to share his body.

For the very first time of my life, I saw my Master's face - I had already seen it in his memories but it wasn't the same - and I was certainly not disappointed. His face was handsome. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, the most attractive snake I had ever seen, should I say, because, nothing in his features let me think he was just a _man_. I already knew he wasn't one mentally, I had now the confirmation he wasn't one physically. I couldn't taste his smell yet and I was dying to do so but it was enough, especially after years of tourments. We could finally speak together and I could see his delicious tongue using the language of my kind. It was wonderful. It was perfect coming from him. And I was appeased, for a while...

For a year, my Master had to bear the indignity of Quirrell's body and his poor tactics to help him catching the stone as he was hidden under a turban, forced to drink unicorn's blood to survive. I wish I could have given him my blood. I couldn't, of course, not yet but in the intimacy of Quirrell's sleep, we were able to speak and I was able to lick his face, something we both enjoyed very much.

Unfortunately, that year of respite was a sign of ill omen. Not only my Master was kept away from the Resurrection Stone but that pathetic boy, Harry Potter, managed, just by touch, to make him disappear... again.

That night, I swore to my Master on the names of Ophioneus, Wadjet, Apophis and Set that I would avenge him and kill that little human or I would die doing so.

...

As I was defeated once and again by none other than Harry Potter himself at the tender age of 11, Nagini was the one to help me. For two years, she took me in her body. She couldn't even accept that another snake or another animal would do that. I was _hers_ as much as she was **mine**.

She put up with my fury, with all the human feelings my possession of Quirrell's body and my meeting with Harry Potter had created in my spirit, in my soul. She never complained. As from the day we met, she just accepted the way I was, something I was grateful for.

We had twin spirits, working together was natural to us. I was delighted to follow her in the hunts we took in Bulgaria, the land we had ended up in and then later in Albania. I was elated to taste the blood of her preys, _**our **_preys, through her fangs. It was wonderful to finally share her spirits again. But I knew it couldn't stay that way, not if I wanted to take back what was rightfully mine.

To my utmost surprise, my last faithful servant, a chubby man I had branded only for his connexion to cthe Potters was the one to look for me. He was late and only in the run because of his cowardice, certainly but he was there and eager to serve me.

In July 1994, Pettigrow, my last free Death Eater - or so I thought at the time - performed a ritual to give me back a body. He wasn't very powerful but he managed with the help of my knowledge to put my soul and spirits in the body of a baby - a shame for a Dark Lord as myself. Despite my mixed feelings at being put in a body unworthy of my magnificence, Nagini was at my side, avid to meet me properly. It wasn't the best but it was already better than the years we had passed - together, yes, but not able to decently bond. That's what **I** wanted. That's what _she_ wanted.

And to do so, to help me being strong enough to make her a part of myself, Nagini, _my sweet girl_, gave me her venom, her own essence that made her what she was. She fed me with her venom, agreeing to give it freely even if I knew it was a sign of weakness, of reddition and submission for a strong snake like her. I couldn't love her more, or so I thought...

One month of that treatment and I was able to speak again, to plan again, my resurrection, my victory, the murder of Harry Potter. But more importantly, I was able to use my wand and with it I made Nagini mine in a way nobody did before. Never had someone bonded with an animal or even another being the way we did.

On a night of August, just before the beginning of the 422nd World Cup, I killed Bertha Jorkins in Albania - taking needed informations from her - and Nagini became my Horcruxe.

The transformation was exhausting for the both of us but in the end, it was worth it. Our bond became even stronger. Finally, we were two beings able to speak, to touch, to communicate in every possible way. I was weak and I stayed that way for a year but Nagini was there, always there, with her venom, with her skin always near me as a support, as a way to carry me, to comfort me, to _love_ me.

From that day on, she never left my side. She never left my mind and I was **happy** for it.

...

At the end of that tremendous year, the plan of my Master was finally put in motion. I watched at his side, absolutely delighted, the arrival of that awful brat through the Portkey, a plan I had helped my Master to prepare with his favorite servant - a man who liked snakes enough for me to accept his presence near my companion.

My tongue flicked out at an incredibly fast rhythm, I watched the ceremony of the rebirth of my Master. I smelled the blood of our enemy, that blood my Master had taken from him forcefully, and I was hissing with delight, sliding on the ground, all around the big caldron.

I could smell the fear coming from Harry Potter and it excited my senses but not as much as my Master when, few minutes later, I could see him and taste his smell for the very first time. It was wonderful. I already knew he was handsome but it was so much more than that. Because then I could feel his power, not only the power of his soul so intense in my body, but the greatness of his magic, the strength of it, the darkness of it. And I was pulled to his magic, feeling the urge to kneel without knees, to bend in front of my Master, the same way his Death Eaters reunited were doing.

Despite the fact he was very occupied at the moment, my Master gave me his attention, for only just a minute, stroking my head to my tail, in a soft caress that made my body shiver. I hissed at him, a word which had no meaning and my Master seemed pleased.

The next moment, he was facing Harry Potter, giving him his undivided attention, making me jealous. I didn't stay stupidly jealous for a long time because suddenly the two of them were fighting or at least my Master was showing off his wonderful capacity to that silly boy. One young man was already dead, I was eager to finally see the light in Potter's eyes turning off. Then my Master would let me bite him, eat him. It would be perfect. Except that boy didn't feel only fear. I could smell his bravery, his desire to fight back, to survive - a desire I had only felt in his enemy. The minute I understood what was going to happen, it was too late to inform my companion. Potter was gone with the body of his schoolmate and my Master was furious.

I could read his mind at the time, my Master didn't hide anything from me even his deepest fears, and I knew what was happening then. He was furious that once again his unworthy enemy had escaped, in front of his worshippers, making him weak. He didn't like feeling weak. He didn't like being weak. And I knew he was going to need all the comfort he needed.

So that night, after we left the graveyard, after the majority of his Death Eaters left his side, I joined my Master in his bedroom at our Manor, not because he asked me but because I knew he needed me. It was obvious, in the way his spirit was vibrating with hatred and frustration - things he would have never said to anyone but _me_.

He wasn't alone in his bedroom. The chubby man was kneeling at his feet, waiting for his instructions. He wanted Muggle and Mudbloods, a lot of them. He wanted to use his new body, and the resurgence of his magic to spread blood, violence, suffering, power. I agreed with him, totally. Whatever made him feel better...

« _Come Nagini, my sweet darling_, » he hissed, as Peter finally left his bedchamber and I came to him, willingly.

He stroked my neck with tenderness, an emotion he wasn't feeling in his head at the moment, I didn't know how he managed to find in him the strength not to pull my skin apart - he was _that_ furious. The desire to tear apart was strong, making me shiver, making me want blood.

« _Later, my precious_, » he told me, « _You__'__ll have your go at it. I would never forget you._ »

I stroked his head with mine, thanking him for his attention, thanking him for the way his hand was touching my scales, scratching my neck and my belly in an almost sensual way. I loved it. I could have purred for my Master if I had been able to produce such a sound... I only hissed and he hissed back.

« _Do you like my features, Nagini?_ » he asked me in a gentle voice, his head stroking mine as if he needed reassurance - I was more than ready to give him all the comfort he needed.

I pulled out my tongue, tasting his face, his lovely chalk-white face, beginning with his bald head, his red eyes that made me want to have the same color, his nostrils so alike to mine, and then his mouth or more accurately his tongue he let out to please me. He was tasty and I just wanted to try each part of his body to feel the different nuances of his skin. I didn't have much time to do that because I began with his fingers, his long fingers and was stunned by my want to have then on my skin. My Master obliged and I hissed with delight.

When suddenly, Mudbloods and Muggles arrived, all scared by the man they were facing and the huge snake at his side - _me_ \- I was pleased to notice my Master didn't let go of me. He kept on his stroking, and I kept my hissing, relishing like my companion the fear of our preys. I didn't really watch the way my Master killed his food that night, I was taking too much pleasure in the first real physical interaction we were having. An interaction my Master himself didn't want to interrupt. I was hearing his thoughts, his happiness to revel in the pain of his victims, in their blood that poured on the carpets they were lying on. My Master was happy...

He was more than happy.

He was **aroused**.

Of course, I was the first one to feel that smell of arousal on him, my tongue was licking him, his face, his fingers with no interruption. Because of my ability, it was only natural for me to notice first. From what I heard in his mind, he wasn't even aware of the sexual stimulation he was feeling. He was just enjoying so much the killing, enjoying the feeling of my skin under his fingers, it created a maelstrom of powerful emotions.

The smell was strong, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to please my Master, in every possible way. I was there for comfort after all, because of his unfair defeat and I was ready to indulge in anything he wanted from me. But I couldn't fool myself or him saying I didn't want that to happen. I would have forced myself if I had to but I didn't need to. I had been drawn to him for the very beginning. My attraction, as his, was no surprise. We were soulmate as well as we were twin spirits.

I began sliding on his skin, inside the sleeve of his robe, wrapping myself around his arm, moving slowly. I wanted to let him come to me, to let him understand what signs he was sending to me before I could do something he would regret - even if his need, his lust was there, it was a possibility.

The sensuality that came from my mind was the first clue my Master read. Finally, his killing was done and he was completely focused on me again.

« _Don__'__t you want to taste their hot blood, my Darling?_ » he asked me, his lipless mouth on my tail but I denied him an answer - except for the strong picture of mating I was summoning in my head.

The smell of his arousal was stronger and stronger and his breath was coming in pant. He kept stroking the part of my body he could reach until I arrived on his torso. I felt him shiver, a mix of his emotion and the sensation of my cold skin on his own. From the inside of his robe, I used my fangs to tear his clothes apart, leaving him quickly naked, his manhood very hard.

I locked my eyes with the bloody ones of my Master. He was handsome, so perfect, his pupils only a slit, probably like my own. I liked him very much that way, especially because I saw his approval of my boldness in his orbs and his desire for me, not only for the blood he had shed.

Before I could get back to my stroking, he gave me a caress of his own and I shivered as his sharp nails touched my scales.

« _Yes_, » he told me simply and I bend my neck because once again I wanted to show him how much I desired to serve him.

His hand tensed on my tail a few seconds later, I was finally able to reach his genitals. We hadn't had a lot of conversation about sex... Actually, we didn't have conversation at all about that. I had been young when we found each other, unable to mate at the time. As for him, he had just told me he wasn't interested to fulfill such low instincts. Yet, at the moment, he wanted exactly that but I didn't really know what to do. As much as I liked to observe the likeness between my Master and I, he wasn't a snake and I wasn't sure how to please him. I just knew I had to. As a snake I wasn't supposed to feel pleasure in the coupling and yet I wanted to feel it, I wanted to give it.

Listening carefully to his thoughts, I started stroking his manhood with my head only, enjoying his taut skin, his smell so heady, manly. I liked it more than any smell I had ever tasted, even the blood. So I kept caressing him, following the instructions he didn't know he was giving me. It was a matter of perception...

A perception that told me to try my mouth on his manhood even if I had to be extra careful. His skin was so tender, delicate compared to my keen fangs. One false move and I could have removed his virility. But I was gentle. I was trying after all. And yet it was too much.

That's what I heard from my Master's thoughts. 'Too hot', 'Too wet', 'Too good', 'Too intense', 'Too much', and then there was a cry coming deep from his throat as mine was filled with his fluid. I was surprised but I swallowed just to hear the vibration of approval my Master was giving me. The taste wasn't bad. Not as good as blood, of course but I could get used to it. I was going to get used to it if the spark I saw in my Master's eyes were saying something.

He was pleased. Very pleased.

And he approved.

And he wanted more and again.

...

I had been a virgin before my Nagini and then I wasn't anymore. I had never felt the urge to indulge that specific human need. In reality, I had never felt it. I had never had that particular instinct. Until _she_ came into my life.

When I met her, sex was probably the last thought in my mind. Besides, I did my best to possess animals, snakes mostly, on days they weren't mating. I was disgusted by the simple thought of two human beings copulating. Probably because of my own conception. And it was supposed to stay that way.

But, after I began to have a proper body - even the one of Quirrell and then the one of the baby - I couldn't deny my attraction toward my Nagini. She was beautiful, so really perfect and I wanted to touch her. When I had to come back in her body after the failure of the stone, I had wondered for hours why my sweet darling wasn't trying to find a partner. I knew it was her instinct, her body's need and I was willing to indulge her. She had just told me she wasn't interested. Now, I understood.

Now, I even understood myself better. She had taken me by surprise, I admit. My own want had taken me by surprise. Because it was so intense, so much more intense than my urge for blood and pain. When I looked into Nagini's eyes, the world ceased to exist, what made me who I was didn't subsist anymore. There was _her_ and it was **all**. And I liked it, me, the one who wanted control over everything. With her, I was able to surrender. With her, I **wanted** to surrender. Again and again. That's what our first sexual encounter taught me. I learnt from the next one I wanted to please her. I touched her, caressed her the way she loved as she was drinking the blood that filled the floor of my bedroom, as she bit the useless bodies of people that should have never been authorized to touch the ground. She was enjoying herself, her hissings were powerful, they made me shiver.

Hours later, we were lying on the floor as I was satiated and Nagini was too. In the blood of our victims, we fell asleep. I had never felt this secure in my life.

For the next months, Nagini and I kept on our liaison as we started planning my revolution, our revolution. Our first move was to free my servants, my Death Eaters from that despicable prison of Azkaban - a place which reminded me of the Orphanage I grew up in. I wasn't pleased with my followers who hadn't come looking for me during my long forced exil. But I needed them to take Great Britain and then the rest of the world. I allowed them to be near us but it was just a matter of time. In the privacy of my thoughts, the thoughts I shared with my Nagini, I admitted to her I wouldn't keep them in close quarter once the world would be forged to my vision. My beautiful lady was happy with the thought. She didn't like having to share me with others and she took a huge delight in showing my servants I was hers, as much as she was mine. She loved to put her head in my laps, hissing wonderful prospect of death which made me laugh when my Death Eaters were in the vicinity. They were afraid of her, disgusted even. She loved to taunt them. Especially Bellatrix, the one who swore she was my most faithful. Nagini hated her because that women always tried to touch me, to be close to me. I found her jealousy for such a pathetic being very endearing. I did my best to show her that Bellatrix and her weren't even from the same planet - that much was obvious.

I sent her to the Ministry, taking care of the most important mission of the war which had begun with my resurrection. And she did good. She bit that Muggle lovers, almost killing him and she gave me the most valuable information... my connection with the boy's mind.

It's the day I finally used it I understood what she had hidden from me for a really long time.

We were back to the Manor, after I just tried to possess the boy, the power of his emotions too intense to let me control him. Nagini left my side without a hiss in my direction. Her attitude was strange. She was always there to give me comfort after my failures. I couldn't help myself. I followed her into our bedchamber, dismissing my Death Eaters who had once and again displeased me.

When I arrived, she was spread on the carpet, in front of the chimney, the fire heating her skin. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering. I focused on her mind, her emotions. She was furious. She was mad... at ME. I narrowed my eyes, looking at her. I didn't grasp the reason behind her rejection.

« _Am I not enough for you?_ » she hissed, her eyes still closed.

And then I saw the pictures she was summoning in her head. And then I understood.

She was jealous. Nothing to do with Bellatrix and the smokescreen she had created to hide her deepest fear. Her deepest jealousy. Toward Harry Potter and my _obsession_ with him, as she called it.

She was furious that I had tried to possess the boy because I was hers and nothing could change that.

I didn't try to comfort her with words. Words were so useless between us. Especially when I could talk to her directly in her mind. Especially when I could touch her in the most intimate way.

Especially when I could kneel before her, something I would do for no one but her, my darling, my Nagini.

I bowed my head in submission, letting her come to me. She took her time, showing me she didn't like to be displeased with me. That thought made me shiver. I had never been displeased with her. How could I be? She was perfect.

That's when I felt her tongue on my face, when I knew she had forgiven me that I savored for the first time the warmth of her body, the reason behind it, her desire... toward me.

She was hot. She was in heat. And she wanted me.

She looked at me with her beautiful yellow eyes, the slit of her pupils almost inexistent. I hissed at her to show my interest. I knew what she wanted but didn't know how she wanted it. But she was ready to guide me.

She got back to the floor, her head away from me. Only the tip of her tail was near me, stroking my knees with its flickering motions. I looked at my Nagini and then I saw the convulsions of her body. She was calling me and as I watched the representation of mating she had in her head, I obliged to her need, to my need. Her fantasy. Mine, too.

I was naked before I even became aware I wanted to be or needed to be. I was pretty sure my intelligent Lady had done that on her own. After all, I wasn't the only one with powerful magic in our couple.

I lied near her strong body, not touching yet, only with my hand. I stroked her scales and her convulsions became almost unbearable to watch. She was ready for me and I was definitely ready for her. I finally closed the distance between our two bodies, unafraid of what was coming next. She felt my erection on her back and instantly she raised her long tail in a straight line, showing me my goal. Her vibrations were making me lose my mind. It was so good. Too good to be true. And yet I wasn't even in her hot cloaca. I couldn't wait. At the same time, I was glad we had waited before doing this. I was able to control myself better now. I wouldn't have wanted to make a fool of myself in front of Nagini, just because the feeling of having her was too much.

I took my time with her or more accurately I tried but she was ready, the moisture of her skin just around her hole making everything so slick, so perfect. I wanted to be in her... until she didn't give me the choice. She wrapped her tail around my hips and then she pushed me forward. The feeling of our skins together was overwhelming. It was too much. I froze. She gave me the time to adjust, not the other way around. She was so eager for me to move in her but she understood I needed time if I didn't want to ruin our coupling before it even begun.

My eyes closed, I felt the tip of her tongue on my cheek and my heart stopped. It was so good, so intimate. My right hand on the floor to support me, I used my left one to hold her head near mine. I kissed every part of her head I could reach. I caressed her sensually. And then, I began to move. She hissed her pleasure and I hissed mine. It was perfect, so much more perfect than any mating the world had ever seen.

I used magic to help me restrain myself. Even if I didn't know all the ritual of coupling in the snake world, I knew for a fact it lasted long and I was eager to please her, to prove her I could be a good companion to her. She seemed to believe it.

Her mind was full with pleasure and contentment as I came deep inside her. I was glad.

I had finally found a way to make her as happy, as sated as I was when I was with her.

...

The morning after our first mating, after my Master had given his fluid to me, I couldn't feel more appeased. I was carrying his seed inside me and even if I chose to wait and keep his semence before trying any fertilization, I could feel it in me. It was the sweetest sensation ever.

My Master had made me his, completely. He had given me, once more, his full attention. I couldn't be happier. I couldn't wait to do it again. The mating season had just begun after all and even if, at a time, I had thought I would never be interested at the prospect to procreate, I understood my mistake. We weren't ready yet but one day, maybe soon, I was going to want children of my own. His children. My Master's heirs.

I let the thought flow by in the back of my mind because for the next months, we were very busy. My Master had decided to let loose all his forces on Great Britain.

After a year of terror all over the country of my Master, we moved for a new home. Because his followers had displeased him, my companion decided to move our headquarters to the house of his worse followers. The first time I slid on the ground of Malfoy Manor, I instantly knew I wasn't going to like the previous owners of that old structure - nothing to do with their blond hair, their pointy figures or their pathetic attitude. It was all in their odor.

They smelled fear and cowardice like the lot of them. But worse, they tasted rebellion, especially the young one my Master had just branded to punish his father. I hated that brat from the moment I saw him - maybe as much as the Potter one. I didn't like him. I felt something I couldn't recognize in him, as if he was important, in a weird way. I warned my Master but he didn't really listen to me. He just promised me I would have his pretty neck as soon as his need for him was over. I hoped it happened fast.

I was in need of blood and it wasn't the vital fluid of the Mudbloods I ate that would really satisfy me. Luckily, my Master gave me bodies, lots of them. He liked to display my capacity to swallow human bodies in front of his followers, like with that Burbage woman. It was amusing. It was always the presages of intense mating.

Except my need of blood and my desire to procreate, everything was going fine with the war. The plans my Master and I produced all found a perfect achievement. The Ministry, Hogwarts, the News... everything was under my Master's thumb - his delicious thumb he used to flatter my neck but not only.

Because I had hated when I first heard that Harry Potter made a point of honor and pride to use the name my Master had chosen for his rebirth, calling him **Voldemort** to show his bravery when everyone else was afraid of that title, I had advised my Master to find a way to make him pay for his disrespect. Despite the Taboo on his name, his worthless servants didn't manage to catch the brat and so my Master decided to send me on a special mission.

I learned of that assignment during a meeting, in front of all the Death Eaters and I wasn't pleased. For an unknown reason, my Master had kept that information from me. And so, in front of everyone, I heard I was going to watch Godric's Hollow as my Master himself had to go on a trip out of the country. It was going to be the first time since the day we met, we would be apart and I learnt _that_ at the same moment than his useless people. I didn't understand but I didn't say a word. I could have hissed at my Master, of course, nobody would have understood except the two of us but I didn't want to make a scene. I kept everything in me and as the meeting lasted, my fury increased.

I wasn't often mad at my Master. The opposite, really. But, from time to time, when I saw sign of his distrust or his lack of love, especially when I was in heat, I couldn't refrain myself. So, as soon as the meeting was dismissed, I slid to our bedchamber, to brood maybe, to wait for his worry to show up certainly. It didn't take a long time. My Master and I were after all tuned to each other emotions.

He came into the room and from the moment I saw his handsome features, my distress grew. I closed my eyes to calm down. I didn't want him to know I was that upset.

« _I know you__'__re not happy, my Darling,_ » he hissed because I couldn't hide my anger anymore. « _But you__'__re the only one I can trust with that mission._ »

« _Who will protect you then? When you__'__ll be away?_ » I asked him, my head away from his hand, even if I was craving for his caress.

« _I can protect myself, Nagini_, » he said in a deadly tone. « _And I know you can do too_. »

« _What is it so important in Nurmrengard, Master? You didn__'__t say. Or am I not loyal enough to be trusted with that information?_ »

My Master hissed with anger and despair before he forced me to open up my eyes, scratching expertly my throat.

« _I didn__'__t want to tell you, Nagini because I don__'__t want to be away from you. But I really need to find the wand that will make me the Master of Death, don__'__t you agree?_ » he explained.

« _I don__'__t like to be treated as your common servants, Master, or am I one?_ » I retorted.

He hissed again, unhappy I would think something like that.

« _You__'__re not my servant_, » he stated, tightening his grip on my neck - I hissed in anticipation. « _You__'__re my companion, Nagini. You__'__re my equal. Don__'__t say that again_, » he paused, caressing my head with his cheek, then he whispered, « _I just couldn__'__t fathom the courage to tell you we__'__ll be apart. I__'__m sorry_. »

I hissed, pleased and unpleased at the same time. My Master shouldn't have to apologize to anyone, it was wrong. And yet, he was apologizing to _me_. I liked that. I felt the first shiver of my body, taking me by surprise. I open my mouth instinctively. My thought was in his head before I could think to hide it.

He smiled at me, a crook intrigued smile before he flicked his tongue at mine, tasting me.

« _You want to bite me, my sweet Nagini?_ » he asked.

He was amused and I was for a whole second a bit annoyed.

« _Yes_, » I answered, nibbling briefly his jaw just to taunt.

He growled. He wasn't amused anymore. He was just aroused.

« _Do you want anything else?_ » he asked me, almost in a daze as my tail began to tremble around his leg.

« _I want to mate_, » I replied, straightforward, and he growled once again but I wasn't done yet. « _I want your seed. I want to bear your children._ »

I had never dared talk about that before because even if we shared our deepest, our most intimate thought, this was different. This was personal. This was _**important**_. I shouldn't have worried because my Master was ecstatic at the prospect.

« _So be it_, » he hissed as he pinned me to the ground and I shivered under him, under his body already naked, under his manhood already hard for me. « _Bite me and be ready for me._ »

As my body was convulsing, I completely lost my mind because of his order. I opened my mouth before I knew I was doing it. And then my fangs were in his skin and his genitals was in mine. I didn't bite too hard, I was gentle, I needed to be but it was good. The taste of my Master was everything I wanted, everything I needed. I savored his blood, I relished in it, as much as I did with his manhood going inside me.

It was perfection and it was goodbye.

The next day, I had reached Godric's Hollow, then the home of the woman I had to kill, which I did in a swift move of my jaw. I bit deep this time. I broke the old witch's body in two and then I lapped at her blood, already missing my dear Master so very much.

Of course, we were able to speak mentally but he was busy and I didn't want to distract him. His own mission was important and dangerous after all.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait too long before something happen, just a few weeks - but it was already too much - and then Harry Potter, my enemy himself was there, eager to talk to me, or at least the old lady I was incarnating. It was too easy to isolate him from his Mudblood friend.

We were alone and I just wanted to kill him but my Master had been clear, he had to do it himself - I didn't really mind, even if I wanted to end him at the moment. I hated to hear that little man speaking my language, understanding me without his notice. It was so wrong. And even if I felt, as each time I met the boy, in little proportion, the same pull that steered me to my Master in the first place, toward him, I just hated him more because of it. Yes, he had similarities with my Master but at the same time, he was so different. So imperfect. So less.

Despite the spiritual call I sent to my Master and then the attack I placed on the boy, his friend and him disappeared before my companion could stop them. I had been hurt and I had failed my Master. I was afraid he was going to hate me, same way he hated all his Death Eaters who couldn't serve him properly.

I was wrong. As soon as he saw me, as soon as he saw my wounds, my Master took care of me. I felt he was disappointed to have missed the boy but he wasn't mad at me. He was just worried about me. And he tend to my injuries with such tenderness I completely melted into his arms.

He took me back to Malfoy Manor straight to our room. He cursed everyone that came through our way to get there, every Death Eater who tried to bow, to applaud the return of their Lord. He didn't listen to any of them. He wanted me in our room. He wanted me safe.

« _I__'__m sorry, my sweet girl_, » he told me at the moment we were alone. « _I shouldn__'__t have separated us. We work best together, Nagini. We__'__re meant to stay together. I will never leave you alone_. »

I hissed in contentment, glad he wasn't angry at me, glad we were finally reunited.

That night, he made love to me. Such a human notion I couldn't help but welcome. It was different from the other times. He was very gentle. Our coupling lasted hours, the way I enjoyed it the most. And he told me he loved me, again and again, until he came deep inside me, until I kept his fluid, adding it to the other I stored.

...

On the morning after our reunion, on the morning after our love-making, I told Nagini I had a surprise for her. During our time apart from each other, I hadn't only looked for the Elder Wand. Just before our separation, she had admitted to me she wanted to bear my offspring. I had been overjoyed at the idea, a feeling I didn't really knew. It was an accomplishment I had never thought I could consider one day and yet, here I was, ready to beget children, the product of our love.

I wanted to thank my Nagini, my beautiful lady, to offer me such a gift. From the moment we had met, she had always given me everything I needed and wanted, even if I didn't know it myself. This was one of those times. To prove her my gratitude and my love, more than the coupling we had the day before, I found her the perfect place for the eggs to incubate. The perfect place to raise our babies, to protect them. I knew it wasn't possible for us to keep the hatch near us. We were at war, after all. I would have gone mad if I knew something could happen to my children.

So that day, I took Nagini to the Island I had found for her. My sweet Lady loved the place. It was called Snake Island and nobody came there because it was the kingdom of the ones of our kind. It was perfect. We stayed one day on that island, away from everything that didn't really matter except us, and we got to know its inhabitants. Nagini was already feeling at home there. She was the Queen there, the best of all the species, the most beautiful one. She was my Queen. And I loved her. That day, I spent a long time stroking her belly, imagining what it would be when the day would come to fertilize the eggs. It was going to be wonderful, I couldn't wait. I was even more excited by that, than I was with my plans to dominate Great Britain and take down Harry Potter, something everybody thought I was living for. Nobody really knew me except my Nagini and I didn't mind at all.

Our secret was our perfection, a paradise I didn't want to leave.

Unfortunately, it wasn't my choice and, as I learnt not long after, the nine circles of Hell were already on us.

Everything began after the robbery of Gringotts. Learning that the Lestrange's vault, the one containing my Horcruxe had been sacked by Harry Potter, overwhelmed me. For the first time in a really long while, I was afraid. Afraid to die not because I couldn't accept my mortality but because I couldn't conceive an existence or a non-existence without my Nagini. I was afraid for her. I was afraid for our babies.

With her at my side, I inspected all the places where I had concealed the fragments of my soul, one by one. I wasn't pleased with the result. That brat had outdistanced me. Again. My immortality was loose. One question was tormenting me, 'What if someone - Harry Potter - decided to kill my Nagini just to erase me from the world?' That simple thought horrified me, frightened me to the core so I made a protective bubble all around my girl. It wasn't easy but I could still touch her and it was enough.

Before we could go to Hogwarts where I had hidden the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the day before the Great Battle, I went with Nagini on our Island, one last time. We both agreed we couldn't risk the future lives of our babies. So, on May the 1st of 1998, I performed my last ritual after Nagini laid her eggs - there were fifty of them. I casted a spell to keep them warm, to protect them until the day of the hatching and even after that. I wanted to stack all the odds in our favor, especially because Nagini had told me she had a bad feeling. I could have let her with our brood but I was too selfish to let go of her at the time. I should have. She wouldn't have let me.

We went back to Malfoy Manor where I gathered all my Death Eaters. It was our last day before the attack. They were all so ready to fight for me. It was supposed to be our day, our victory. I just wanted one thing. To be with Nagini and to enjoy her body, her love, one last time. That's what we did.

And then we were at Hogwarts. And then she killed Snape for me. And then Neville Longbottom - the boy I had once dismissed to be my Nemesis - cut off her head and she exploded in pieces, my soul, my heart with her.

My sweet beautiful Lady, my companion, my equal, my Nagini was dead.

I felt nothing except emptiness. I didn't have emotion anymore. My humanity was long gone. My feelings were turned off.

And then I saw my enemy, coming back to life, once and again, and in my gut I knew. I was going to die and even if I fought in a desperate attempt to keep my life, my love and my memories of Nagini, I didn't really mind because I didn't want a life without _her_.

...

**He** had been the _**love**_ of my life and I was ready to die for him.

...

_She_ had been the _**love**_ of my life and I just wanted to find her in the afterlife.

...

Far away from the horror of the war, few months later, fifty eggs began to crack. And as the newly snakes, the heirs of Voldemort and Nagini, came aware of their surroundings, a voice, strong, deep, in their heads whispered to them the call of their inheritance:

_« __Kill the boy. Fulfill your destiny. Take revenge on your father and your mother. Tear apart the Survivor.__ »_

...

FIN

Sequel: Snake Survival.


End file.
